The present invention relates to a light fixture, and more particularly to a light fixture suited for use in size-restricted areas, such as for example in lighting an aquarium or a plant bench, and which can provide light of greater intensity than many conventional fixtures, including a standard linear fluorescent fixture, and a method of providing lighting.
Many types of light fixtures are available for providing artificial light in connection with a number of diverse activities. These conventionally use various types of light sources, including incandescent, fluorescent, metal halide and sodium lamps. Each of these light sources have particular advantage and disadvantage, and selection of a particular type is dependent in large part on the desired application. For example, incandescent bulbs can be dimmed, but are the least light efficient, generating greater heat and less light per watt consumed than the remaining type lamps. Metal halide and sodium lamps require a ballast to operate. Magnetic ballasts, which can generate noise, are generally required, at present, for larger output bulbs. Fluorescent bulbs, while having greater efficiency than incandescent bulbs, cannot be dimmed.
Often, the level of light and spectral range emitted is the factor of greatest importance to a user. Particularly in the fields of aquaria and horticulture, wherein photosynthetic processes are involved, selection of a type of light is predicated upon production of sufficient levels of light intensity within a usable spectrum. While fluorescent lights, which are readily available and relatively inexpensive to buy and operate, and which output light in a spectral range usable in photosynthesis, they have heretofore not generally provided a sufficient level of light required by many plants and simulated reef environments. For this reason, metal halide lighting, while much more expensive that fluorescent lighting, is generally the lighting of choice for many applications requiring high intensity light.
Compact fluorescent bulbs are available, which are intended for replacement of less efficient incandescent bulbs, and which have an integral ballast and, optionally, a standard screw base. These bulbs can, according to present design, emit up to about four times the amount of light than a standard incandescent bulb using the same power, and therefore, because of their greater light efficiency, run much cooler while outputting comparable levels of light of other types of lighting sources. However, a light fixture for housing these lights has heretofore not delivered a suitable intensity of light for many applications.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a light fixture that could utilize any light source, including fluorescent, in a manner which increases the light provided thereby.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a light fixture which overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a light fixture in a compact size suitable for use in defined spaces, and which would maximize light density.
It is an additional object to provide a light fixture in a form that is economical and functionally versatile.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide a light fixture in which light elements can be installed easily for exchange or replacement, and which optionally accepts compact fluorescent bulbs having a standard incandescent type screw base.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a method of replacement or exchange of light bulbs in a fixture.